Vivir sin ti
by Ivonn3
Summary: Bella juro olvidar a Edward ,se sacrifico antes de morir pero en lo profundo deseo olvidarlo que pasaría si su deseo se volviera realidad y que encontraria el amor en otra persona pero siempre habra algo que los ligaba ¿Bella en reliadad olvido a Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**Vivir sin ti**

**Introducción**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa autora de twilight Stephenie Meyer**

Cuando me sumergí en esa oscuridad solo te recordaba sabia que nunca podría olvidarte como te lo había dicho me sentí tan perdida que no sabía lo que se vendría después sabia que haría cualquier cosa por mi bebe inclusive morir por ella sabía que morir por ella era un buen final pero también uno triste pero lo hice morir o eso es lo que creía pero de pronto algo me trajo de nuevo a la vida sin saber que no te recordaría ni a ti ni al hombre que tanto quise no contaba con olvidarlos a las personas que quería en este mundo .

Desperté en un mundo donde no sabía quién era solo sabía que tenía una segunda oportunidad no sé en qué momento pero solo estaba feliz porque tenía a alguien que me amaba a veces sentía que había alguien esperándome pero poco a poco lo fui dejando por que el me hacia tan feliz.

Yo era un vampiro y mi novio también pero ellos no bebían sangre humana sino de animales ellos me contaron que conocieron a un clan de vampiros que hacían lo mismo y ellos empezaron a beber solo sangre de animales

–Alex– adónde vamos – Le cuestione

–Vamos donde los Cullen son la familia que te conté hace tiempo que no veo a mi amigo se que te caerá el tiene casi la misma edad que yo, se llama Edward –me respondió

–Cuanto falta –le pregunte –no mucho, es mas ya casi llegamos – no sé porque pero me detuve

Ada– me miraba con cierta curiosidad– Bella que pasa–me dijo– nada, vayan adelantándose –le respondí –Ada y Chris emprendieron la marcha de nuevo

–Bella amor estas bien –me dijo Alex –Si –le respondí –es solo que tengo una mal presentimiento –le confesé.

Quieres que te quite el mal presentimiento –me respondió con una mirada picara – yo le sonreí –Me acerque y lo bese pero el intensifico el beso siempre lograba hacerme olvidar de todo.

– Pero algo ocurrió todos mis sentidos se paralizaron en cuando escuche su voz

Bella me llamo no sé porque pero aquella voz se me hacia conocida .


	2. Chapter 2

**Vivir sin ti **

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa autora de twilight Stephenie Meyer**

**Capitulo 1: Recuerdos **

"Recuerdos " en esto es lo que se basa mi vida ahora sus palabras aun siguen en mi mente

_Bella nos vamos_ recuerdo su mirada tan fría me helo y dolio tanto que causo nauseas en mi , en ese momento no lo podía creer yo hubiera dado todo por el , siempre supe que él era mucho para mí que nunca me quiso pero cuando lo escuche de sus palabras es como hubieran roto por dentro si el amarlo me causo tanto daño el recordarlo causaba un dolor profundo en mi alma .

_¿Tú... no... me quieres? —intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el _

_modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden._

—_No_

Sus ojos dorados que me hipnotizaban ahora mostraba una mirada fría sin ese brillo que me gustaba y adoraba

—_Bien, eso cambia las cosas —me sorprendió lo tranquila y razonable que _

_sonaba mi voz. Quizás se debía al aturdimiento. En realidad, no entendía lo que me _

_había dicho. Seguía sin tener sentido. _

_Miró a lo lejos, entre los árboles, cuando volvió a hablar. _

—_En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche _

_me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar _

_ser lo que no soy. No soy humano —me miró de nuevo; ahora, sin duda, las facciones _

_heladas de su rostro no eran humanas—. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado _

_lejos y lo lamento mucho. _

—_No —contesté con un hilo de voz; empezaba a tomar conciencia de lo que _

_ocurría y la comprensión fluía como ácido por mis venas—. No lo hagas. _

_Se limitó a observarme durante un instante, pero pude ver en sus ojos que mis _

_palabras habían ido demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, él también lo había hecho. _

—_No me convienes, Bella. _

_Invirtió el sentido de sus primeras palabras, y no tenía réplica para eso. Bien _

_sabía yo que no estaba a su altura, que no le convenía._

_Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero volví a cerrarla. Aguardó con paciencia. Su _

_rostro estaba desprovisto de cualquier tipo de emoción. Lo intenté de nuevo. _

—_Si... es eso lo que quieres. _

_Se limitó a asentir una sola vez_

Sus últimas palabras antes de irse fueron. _Será como si nunca hubiese existido_

Como iba pensar que lo podía olvidar no sabía cuánto lo amaba le había dado todo de mi aun no era suficiente para el , entonces es donde reaccione donde nació en mi un nuevo cambio es como si mi alma ya no quiera sufrir mas y saco la fuerza para defenderme en ese momento sentí un odio tan grande hacia a el que no puede medir las palabras que grite después de que se vaya.

—_Edward Cullen te juro que te sacare de mi corazón— _mientras decía eso sollozaba no podía detenerme _—_ _aunque en ello te olvide para siempre, olvidare cuantos te amo te dije, olvidare todo de ti aunque eso me lleve la vida_.

Y ya no pude mas mi rodillas se doblaron, esa día llore quería sacarlo todo ahora dolía tanto amarlo recordarlo, pero de algo si estaba segura tratara de olvidar todo de él.

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que se había ido había tratado de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado pero era una mala mentirosa , últimamente me sentía cansada y le tenía asco a todo ya sea por comida u olores , debería ser por la depresión .

Hoy me reuniría con Jacob esta semana había tratado de olvidar todo y que mejor con Jacob, el me había dicho que ya sabia todo sobre los vampiros el se había convertido en un licántropo al principio me sorprendió pero Jacob nunca me haría daño esta ultima semana había convertido en mi mejor amigo con el alivia un poco el dolor que sentía todas las noche me despertaba sollozando por las pesadillas siempre soñando con el.

El camino a la Push la reserva donde vivía Jacob desde lejos veía la casa de mi amigo me ubique afuera de su casa y el salió a recibirme .

_Bella has llegado temprano — me dijo con una enorme sonrisa —que ya no me quieres —_le respondí de broma _—no seas tonta sabes que te quiero —yo también Jacob_ le sonreí con el era tan fácil sonreír

Pasamos toda la tarde en la playa y después en el taller el estaba arreglando su auto

El me miro con una sonrisa mientras yo lo miraba _ —Bella me puedes pasar la llave _ _—_le respondí con una sonrisa en el momento en el que estaba dando la llave sentí un mareo no supe cómo pero después todo se desvaneció .

_Bella_ _— _su voz sonaba como si fuera una susurro _— Bella volvió a decir _en ese momento recupere las fuerzas y lo mire

—_Estas bien _me pregunto trate de sonar bien _—si solo fue un mareo —_ _Bella debes ir a un medico no te ves nada bien estas pálida — te estás preocupando demasiado —_le respondí

_Jurame algo, mañana iremos los dos a un medico —_Me negaba rotundamente a ir odiaba los hospitales

_No te preocupas demasiado por mi — _trate de negarme _—Estoy bien — _pero se negó _—por favor hazlo por mi._

No puede negarme el era tan terco como yo por eso que esta vez no pude negarme me despedí de Jacob regrese a mi casa estaba demasiado cansada le di las buena noches a Charlie y llegue cansada a mi cama .

Esto debía de ser un sueño

Estaba todo en blanco y yo caminaba sola pero en reaidad no me sentía asi sentía tanta felicidad mire hacia mi abdomen y estaba inflado yo lo acaricia con ternura y con tanto amor que daría la vida por el me sentía tan bien acariciarle entonces entendí que lo crecia dentro de mi era un bebe uno que yo adoraba con tanto amor y vino ami un recuerdo.

—_Faltaba un dia para mi cumpleaños a mi no me gustara que me dieran regalos o hicieran fiestas pero Alice ya lo había planeado todo no le podía decir nada _

—_Mi papa no estaba hoy se quedaría hasta el amanecer Edward estaba conmigo estábamos como siempre en la cama conversando._

—_Bella por que no dejas que te regale nada —Edward tu ya me das mucho , que estés aquí es mi mejor regalo —le respondí ._

_De verdad no hay nada que deseas —Me Pregunto — hace tiempo que me iba rondando en la mente algo que, si quería y este era mi momento _

—_bueno en verdad si — y el me sonrió y me pregunto que cosa es lo que quería — yo no hable tenia una mejor idea además esto me avergonzaba solo me acerque y lo bese quería mostrarle lo que quería el beso fue subiendo de tono estábamos llegando mas lejos que nunca entonces aproveche y me subí encima de el entonces el se detuvo al fin se había dado cuenta que es lo que quería —Bella sabes que eso no puede ser —me dijo — Edward sabes que puedes controlarte yo solo quiero estar contigo por favor es lo único que quiero —Bella no—me respondió — sabia que era tonto pero me sentí de lo peor me dolió su rechazó me gire no quería que me viera llorar — Bella me llamo pero yo no le hice caso me trate de levantar pero me agarro de la mano —Bella sabes que no puedo tengo miedo de perder el control—Edward yo confió en ti se que lo controlaras solo quiero estar contigo te deseo y te amo —Entonces vi en su mirada algo cambio ese era el momento lo volví a besar pero esta vez el no se resistió el fue tan delicado me trataba como si fuera rompible todo fue tan maravilloso sus palabras su forma de mirarme esos ojos dorados que amaba tanto , se que se estaba controlando pero después se dejo llevar fue la mejor noche que pase a su lado._

Desperté pero con un temor tan grande no podía ser cierto eso nunca pasaría ,me levante y de pronto me vino una mareo pero me logre sostener fue caminando hacia el espejo con temor de un nuevo mareo logre llegar al espejo con cierto temor de que aquel sueño fuera realidad fije mi vista en mi abdomen y entonces me fije que estaba medio abultado puse mi mano en el y sentí un leve movimiento y entonces me embargo una emoción no pude contener la lagrimas mientras acariciaba mi vientre un pedacito de el y de mi algo que fue creado con toda mi adoración , pero después regrese a la realidad el me había dejado y me invadió de nuevo ese dolor al recordar que no me amaba que esa noche no fue nada para el que le di todo de miy ahora no sabría que hacer una semana era muy pronto pero después me dije a mi misma es mitad vampiro capaz esa por eso pero tampoco sabía que podía ocurrir esto que un humano podía quedar embarazada de un vampiro y la pregunta fue _—_¿Qué consecuencias podía traer esto?_ —_pero rápidamente deseche esa idea yo haría cualquier cosa por mi bebe. Entonces tome una decisión que ya no podría estar mas acá me tendría que ir necesitaba ayuda y solo había una persona que podría ayudarme.

TRES SEMANAS DESPUES

Siempre lo recordaba todo de sus palabras sus besos no podía olvidarlo su recuerdo siempre estaba ahí y también sabia que no podía olvidarlo no quería vivir así

Ya habían pasado tres semanas y mi estado parecía al de nueve mese cuando recién era un mes no tenía fuerzas ni para pararme Jacob me había ayudado después de que se lo dijera en un principio se opuso pero después me apoyo, me llevo a una cabaña donde vivía su abuelo en las montañas cada da iba empeorando al principio me ponía cada vez mas pálida y no podía comer porque lo vomitaba Jacob me dio una idea dijo que como el bebe es mitad vampiro necesitaríamos sangre desde ahí me pongo a beber sangre se que era por el bien del bebe .Sabia que después de esto no saldría viva lo sentía pero no me importaba Jacob también lo sabia hoy era el día donde le debía decir .

Jacob lo llame y el vino al instante_—Bella pasa algo te siente mal —_pregunto _—No solo quiero pedirte un último favor —_Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti me respondió

—_Quiero que cuides a mi bebe — _El solo me miro se que él no podía negarse _—por favor le roge _ _— tu sabes que no sobreviviré a esto — Bella tu vas a sobrevivir— me dijo sollozando le puse su mano sobre mi vientre y le dije —júrame que lo cuidaras como si fuera tu mayor tesoro por favor — el solo asintió —lo hare me respondió y yo lo abrase por un buen rato no se en qué momento fue en el que me quede dormida de pronto vino a mí un dolor inimaginable tanto que no pude evitar gritar Jacob apareció de pronto y me miro el sabia que ya era la hora ,sentí un liquido baja por mis piernas sabia que se me había roto la fuente _

—_Sentía que mi cuerpo se partía por la mitad era un dolor insoportable sentí como el bebe se habría espacio a través de mi cuerpo no tenia conciencia de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor solo vi cuando Jacob tenía en brazos un bebe —Jacob dámela quiero verla —le suplique entonces sentí algo en mis brazos algo cálido y entonces me di cuenta de que no era hombre si no una mujer tenía mi mismo color de ojos —Reneesme eres tan hermosa — y ella me sonrió mirándome , pero después sentí un dolor vi que me había mordido pero no la culpaba sabía que era mi sangre ,utilice lo último de mis fuerzas — Jacob llévatela cuídala como si fuera tu propia vida —Bella no te voy a dejar — me respondió —Sabes que no voy a sobrevivir — por favor ella es por lo único por lo que he estado aquí ya no puedo luchar más —Vi su rostro lleno de lagrimas a mí también me dolía separarme de mi mejor amigo me miro por última vez y se fue con Reneesme entre sus brazos es lo único que alcance a ver después me sumergí en la oscuridad sabia que este. Era mi fin pero de pronto escuche a una voz decir._

—Pobre chica _— decía una voz era la voz de una mujer —parece que la ataco una licántropo —dijo ,siento el olor no debe estar muy lejos._

—_Alex ella no puede morir así tú tienes más autocontrol conviértela— decía la mujer _

— _Es tan bonita — dijo la voz — presiento que tiene un gran poder_

_Alex por favor hazlo—Entonces note como se acercaba y luego sentí un dolor en el cuello sentí una quemazón por dentro yo no sabía lo que pasaba de pronto vino a mí los recuerdos con Edward con toda la familia y el dolor que me causo su partida de pronto sentí como se iban desvaneciendo cada uno de esos recuerdos y solo sentía la quemazón no se cuanto tiempo paso pero la quemazón no paraba y de nuevo escuche esas voces —Cuanto crees que falte —le pregunta la mujer no mucho ya lleva tres días asi — y de pronto sentí como esa quemazón se iba —lo primero que hice fue abrir los ojos y de pronto una voz me pregunto _

—_Cuál es tu nombre entonces,_

_Yo no podía contestar mi mente estaba en blanco no supe que responder no me acordaba de nada…._

**Este es mi primer fics no sean tan crueles a la hora de criticar solo quiero que me apoyen con esta historia**


	3. Siempre te amare

**Vivir sin ti**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa autora de twilight Stephenie Meyer**

**Siempre te amare **

**No ha podido olvidar mi corazón**

**aquellos ojos tristes**

**soñadores que yo amé.**

**La dejé por conquistar una ilusión**

**y perdí su rastro**

**y ahora sé que es ella**

**todo lo que yo buscaba.**

**Y ahora estoy aquí**

**buscándola de nuevo y ya no está**

**se fue.**

**Tal vez usted la ha visto**

**dígale..**

**que yo siempre la adoré**

**y que nunca la olvidé**

**que mi vida es un desierto**

**y muero yo de sed.**

**Y dígale tambien**

**que sólo junto a ella puedo respirar.**

**No hay brillo en las estrellas**

**ya ni el sol me calienta..**

**y estoy muy solo aquí**

**no sé a dónde fue**

**por favor dígale usted.**

**Fueron tantos los momentos que la amé**

**que siento sus caricias**

**y su olor está en mi piel**

**cada noche la abrazaba junto a mí**

**la cubría de besos**

**y entre mil caricias**

**la llevaba a la locura.**

**Y ahora estoy aquí**

**buscándola de nuevo y ya no está**

**se fue.**

**Tal vez usted la ha visto**

**dígale...**

**que yo siempre la adoré**

**y que nunca la olvidé**

**que mi vida es un desierto**

**y muero yo de sed.**

**Dígale tambien**

**que sólo junto a ella puedo respirar**

**no hay brillo en las estrellas**

**ya ni el sol me calienta...**

**y estoy muy solo aquí**

**no sé que donde fue**

**por favor dígale usted**

**dígale.**

POV Edward

Ya habían pasado diez años desde que la deje, le dije tantas mentiras la recuerdo como si fuera ayer recuerdo todo lo que le dije pero me creyó tan fácil como pensaba que no la iba querer cuantas veces le dije que pase una eternidad esperándola que valía la pena todo lo que viví para encontrarla pero también la comprendía que podía hacer mentirle en ese tiempo tenia tanto miedo de convertirla por su alma ella merecía algo mejor que yo que le robaría su vida no podía ser egoísta

—_Edward Cullen te juro que te sacare de mi corazón— _mientras decía eso ella sollozaba sus palabras me dolieron tanto _—_ _aunque en ello te olvide para siempre, olvidare cuantos te amo te dije, olvidare todo de ti aunque eso me lleve la vida_.

Me dolieron pero eso no ayudaba a olvidarla la amaba más que a mi propia vida pero ella me dio algo maravilloso antes de irse todavía no cavia en mi felicidad era tan parecida ella aun recuerdo cuando la conocí

_Habían pasado dos meses desde que había dejado a bella cada dia era peor sin ella la extrañaba tanto era todo lo que buscaba nunca la olvidaría sus ojos color café que tanto amaba podía pasar días perdido en su mirada en su belleza _

_Toda mi familia había estado en desacuerdo con mi decisión pero yo la había tomado se fueron pero querían despedirse de ella pero yo no los deje había discutido con Alice se que ella también la quería _

_Edward sabes que es injusto _

_No –Alice sabes que es por su bien _

_No puedes tomar una decisión por ella, te ama y solo quiere estar a tu lado _

_Alice sabes que sería muy egoísta de mi parte ella merece una vida mejor a la que le ofrezco_

_Solo te digo una cosa Edward- este es la peor decisión que has podido tomar te arrepentirás._

_Eso fue lo último que me dijo estaba enojada conmigo no me hablaba hacia como si no existiera en parte también me dolía la quería como a una hermana. _

_Estaba en mi cuarto recostado siempre pensando en ella cuando Alice entro trate de leer su mente pero estaba bloqueada _

_Que pasa Alice _

_Pero primero prométeme algo Edward te tranquilizaras con lo que te voy a decir _

_Alice dime que es lo que pasa _

_Es bella _

_Que le paso _

_Desapareció no la puedo ver _

_Alice te dije que no vieras su futuro_

_Pero esto es grave nunca me había pasado con ninguna persona Edward temo lo peor debemos ir a forks _

_Estaba tan desesperado por que no aparecía en las visiones Alice toda la familia lo estaba y yo mucho peor._

_Llegamos a Forks lo mas rápido que pudimos primero llegamos a nuestra casa para empezar a averiguar que ocurría con Bella_

_Después fui a su casa a su cuarto se veía abandonado como si hace tiempo no hubiera estado ahí pero su olor seguía ahí_

_De pronto escuche como un coche de patrulla se acercaba decidí esconderme se escucho el sonido de una puerta cerrarse y el papa de Bella ingresaba a su casa _

Leer su mente fue inevitable vi como Bella sufrió cuando me fui no era la misma él se repetía una y otra vez el me echaba la culpa claro que la tenia por primera vez me arrepentí la amaba tanto después vino asu mente como Bella trataba de seguir adelante.

Y cuando en su mente apareció un muchacho moreno al que llamaban Jacob como ayudaba a Bella a que se recupere y después la nostalgia al enterarse de que bella se iba Charly estaba muy triste extrañaba a su hija pero el se repetía en su mente.

—_Era por su bien — pero igual le dolía haberse separado de su hija._

No pude aguantar y Salí corriendo como un cobarde era tanto el dolor que mostraba pero al menos tenía una pista aquel muchacho moreno Jacob.

Ya lo había visto antes vivía en la Push

Fui a contarle a la familia sobre lo que averigüe no podíamos ir a la Push por el tratado pero si podíamos ir por las fronteras mi familia y yo recorridos toda la frontera hasta que sentimos el olor a perro mojado a nadie le gustaba ese olor arrugaron la narices sentimos que venían en nuestro encuentro eran tres el líder Sam y otros dos muchachos pero mi mirada solo se fijo en una era el mismo muchacho Jacob el me miraba con odio y en su mente aparecieron imagines de Bella hice una mueca de dolor y el sonrió .

Carlisle _— le susurre es uno de esos muchachos me conoce deja que yo hable por favor —el asintió _

_Queremos hablar con uno de ustedes— les dije— Sam me miro con cierta duda solo será un momento por favor_

_Con quien quieres conversar —me respondió _

_Con Jacob _

—_Que quieres chupasangre — me respondió _

—_solo quiero hablar contigo tu sabes muy bien el tema Jacob _

_El asintió hacia Sam _

—_Quiero que sea privado solo los dos —le argumente _

_Corrí hacia el claro sabiendo que Jacob me seguiría me detuve ya habíamos llegado el estaba unos metros lejos _

—_Que le paso a Bella— le pregunte _

—_pensé que no te importaba _

_Siempre me importo si la deje fue por su bien o eso creía — lo ultimo lo dije susurrando _

_El se rio en voz alta —como tu dices quererla si la abandonaste en el peor de los momento _

_Siempre la ame y lo seguiré haciendo — le respondí _

_El solo me miro un momento mientras yo trataba de leer su mente pero estaba bloqueado —dime que paso— le volví a repetir _

_Entonces su miraba se volvió triste mirando a la nada _

_Ya no está aquí_

_No lo entendía o eso creía mi mente estaba desesperada por saber que paso quería entender lo que pasaba _

_El me miro de nuevo y vi como l e salía salía una lágrima _

_Murió _

_Al principio pensé que escuche mal no podía ser entonces mire de nuevo a Jacob y su cara me mostraba que decía la verdad entonces no soporte más me arrodille no podía mantenerme de pie y los sollozos sin lagrimas salían en ese momento maldeci no poder llorar no poder sacar todo lo de adentro un mundo sin ella no podía vivirlo ._

_Entonces escuche como se acercaban mi familia y se paraban junto a mi Alice también sollozaba Esmes me abrazo Rosali también lo hacía sabia que en el fondo la quería _

_Edward no tomes una decisión precipitada —sollozaba Alice _

_Yo solo quería ir con ella donde este aunque eso implicara la muerte _

_No puedo vivir sin ella — le respondí la amo tanto_

_Todos en mi familia estaban tristes también la querían como no podrían quererla era la persona mas marivillosa del mundo y a la que amo con todo el corazón no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos asi ya nada me importaba en este momento _

_De pronto escuche la voz del Sam _

_Jacob debes decírselo —se escucho una voz no tomaba atención a lo que pasaba hasta que hablo Sam _

_El la abandono _

_Como se atrevía a juzgarme. En ese momento me levante quería sacar toda esa rabia _

_Tu sabe cuanto dolio dejarla o cuanto la amaba yo solo quería lo que fuera bueno para ella — le grite pero a un seguia ese dolor ._

_Todo era por su bien para que viviera una vida humana, aunque en ella me tuviera que separar de ella —le decía mientras el nudo en mi pecho crecía mi gritos se convirtieron en sollozos quería saber como murió como fue sus últimos momentos _

_Entonces fui donde se encontraba —como murió Jacob por favor dímelo— le pedí el me miro evaluándome con la mirada y entonces su mente se desbloqueo._

_Entonces empezó a mostraba las imágenes como bella estaba después de mi partida pálida con ojeras y un semblante triste , después como bella lloraba y le contaba algo a Jacob,como sintió rabia en ese momento y entonces sus imágenes pararon y sus pensamientos me dejaron pasmado —Ella estaba embarazada —en ese momento yo no reaccione y entonces me fue enseñando Bella a las dos semanas tenía un semblante de una mujer embarazada de dos meses como su vientre iba creciendo de forma abrupta como tuvo que beber sangre para el bebe como acariciaba el vientre con una ternura absoluta su mirada perdida sus palabras para Jacob que cuidara al bebe que por el era la única razón de que estuviera ahí como después de ahí dio a luz como la llamaba Renesme después como Bella le pide que se vaya con la niña y algo que me sorprendió mucho mas fue como Jacob mostraba ese sentimiento que nació hacia ella lo llamaba Imprimación y me mostro todo lo que sintió cuando la vio yo no sabía que hacer o reaccionar después me mostro como trato de regresar pero no había rastro la lluvia lo había borrado todo y me embargo una rabia profunda como pudo abandonar a Bella como pudo imprimar a mi hija ._

_Como la pudiste dejar a Bella —cómo pudiste imprimarte de Renesme —le gritaba no podía creer todo lo que pasaba Bella tuvo una hija y yo era el padre era algo complicado tener toda esa información _

_No pude quedarme la sangre era muy llamativa para Renesme y de la imprimación fue sin pensar ocurrió de repente —No me puedo separar de ella —_en cierta forma lo entendía con todo lo que me había mostrado le debía tanto .

Jacob llévame con ella quiero verla

Edward que pasa _—_todos me preguntaron en mi mente Alice tampoco sabia lo que pasaba no podía tener visiones

Jacob por favor llévame_—asintió con la cabeza y partimos hacia la Push on la autorización de Sam _

_Ninguno de mi familia sabia que pasaba todos me preguntaban quien era Renesme yo solo esperaba a que llegaramos._

_Jacob se detuvo ya en su casa y escuchamos un latido muy rápido para ser humano entonces entrar y Jacob trajo en brazos a Renesme todos se sorprendieron era tan parecía a ella _

_Renesme eres tan linda igual a tu madre entonces ella puso su mano en mi mejilla y me mostro una imagen de Bella en el momento del parto yo me sorprendí_

_Es su habilidad —dijo Jacob _

_Edward ella es —Carlisle me preguntaba en su mente si era mi hija yo le dije en voz alta para que todos los supieran _

_Si es mi hija — y entonces todo se quedaron sorprendidos_


	4. Chapter 4

**Vivir sin ti**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa autora de twilight Stephenie Meyer**

**Su voz**

POV Bella

Han pasado diez años desde que soy vampiro prácticamente no recuerdo nada de mi vida humana cuando desperté no sabia quien era mas solo mi nombre Bella fue la ultima voz que eschuche en mi mente una voz que siempre estaba en mi mente , al principio era muy difícil adaptarme a todo esto cuando me desperté ala primera persona que vi fue a Alex al principio nuestra relación fue de odio quien diría que terminaríamos a si yo queriéndolo tanto como el ami todos era confuso la que me ayudaba con todo era mi mejor amiga Ada era como una hermana para mi y su novio Chris era un hermano mayor nosotros nos consideramos una familia mas que un Aquelarre habeses me pregunto por que no recuerdo nada de mi vida humana si tuve hermanos o padres ….

En que piensas amor —Me pregunta Alex

En como fue mi vida antes siempre tuve curiosidad como era de humana —le respondí levantándome de la cama

Quieres saber como fue nosotros te ayudaremos amor sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti—me dijo

Yo le sonreí — todavía no mi amor no es el tiempo solo quiero pasar más tiempo junto a ti aun recuerdo nuestro primer beso

_Ya había pasado dos años desde que me convertí estaba de caza con Alex aunque siempre parábamos peleando siempre había algo en el que me gustaba aunque nunca lo admitiría porque ala vez era insoportable pero estos últimos días se estaba comportaba de manera extraña ya no me miraba siempre paraba cabizbajo se me hizo raro le trate de preguntar pero siempre me evadía también lo hice con Ada y Chris pero me respondían que ya me daría cuenta de lo que esta pasando hoy le debía preguntar ya no aguantaba mas que me ignorara_

—_Alex que pasa —le pregunte _

_Me miro un momento y me respondió —nada _

_Siempre me evadía pero esta vez no iba hacer así me detuve ya había llegado a mi limite estaba enojada el también lo hizo _

_Pues yo no creo que sea asi hace días que te comportas muy raro me ignoras si quieres que me valla solo debes decírmelo — le dije_

_El se quedo pasmado no me respondía yo me sentí herida —así que comencé mi marcha pero de pronto sentí su agarre _

_Bella no es eso _

_Entonces que es, no soporto esto que me ignores —Bella no es eso si no que no puedo no me hagas esto _

_No le entendía que pasa —Alex solo dímelo_

_Entonces poco a poco se fue acercando sentía su aliento sobre mi labios— Te amo es inevitable que lo niegue al princio no quise creerlo pero no puedo seguir guardándomelo —entonces me beso al principio fue de una manera tierna pero después fue subiendo de tono yo misma me sorprendi respondiéndole de la misma manera y una cosa fue llevando para la otra esa dia nos dijimos todo lo que sentíamos y le dimos la gran noticia a Chris y Ada y ellos nos felicitaron desde ahí estamos juntos. _

Yo tengo dos dones un escudo mental y el otro es manejar todos los elementos aire tierra agua fuego todos se sorprendieron cuando los descubrí pero poco a poco los fui manejando y Alex era un sitico podía hacer escudos mover cosas pero para el era pesado practicar todo eso tiene el pelo de color castaño rubio y con sus ojos dorados le quedaba bien Ada era una persona pacifica no tiene ningún don y Chris es una persona alegre lo veo como mi hermano es un rasteador .

Bella que te parece si a la otra semana vamos a otro lado ya me aburrí de estar aquí

—Claro como tu quieras solo hay que decirle a Ada y Chris para ver si están de acuerdo

Ya había pasado la semana ya era hora de partir Alex estaba emocionado no me quiso decir a donde íbamos ya que era una sorpresa ya estábamos en camino yo no sabia la dirección que tomábamos ya llevábamos dos días de camino y Alex no me decía nada .

–Alex– adónde vamos – Le cuestione

–Vamos donde los Cullen son la familia que te conté hace tiempo que no veo a mi amigo se que te caerá el tiene casi la misma edad que yo, se llama Edward –me respondió

–Cuanto falta –le pregunte –no mucho, es mas ya casi llegamos – no sé porque pero me detuve

Ada– me miraba con cierta curiosidad– Bella que pasa–me dijo– nada, vayan adelantándose –le respondí –Ada y Chris emprendieron la marcha de nuevo

–Bella amor estas bien –me dijo Alex –Si –le respondí –es solo que tengo una mal presentimiento –le confesé.

Quieres que te quite el mal presentimiento –me respondió con una mirada picara – yo le sonreí –Me acerque y lo bese pero el intensifico el beso siempre lograba hacerme olvidar de todo.

– Pero algo ocurrió todos mis sentidos se paralizaron en cuando escuche su voz

Bella– me llamo no sé porque pero aquella voz se me hacia conocida. Era un chico su pelo era color castaño cobrizo y lo tenía despeinado cosa que me agrado mucho lo mire con mas atención me miraba con ¿Dolor? Y ala vez con una mirada que no supe descifrar .

Y detrás de el apareció una vampira era pequeña parecía un duende miro por un largo rato al vampiro de pelo cobrizo y después se presento

Alex que bueno tenerte aquí hace años que no te veíamos –le dijo a Alex

Alice duende como me iba olvidar de ustedes son como mi segunda familia –le respondió

Además les vine a presentar a Bella — Alex lo dijo con una voz emocionada

Alice me miro un segundo y prácticamente se lanzo sobre mi abrazándome —Bella un gusto conocer soy Alice y presiento que seremos grandes amigas —todo lo dijo a una velocidad inhumana

—Mucho gusto Alice— de verdad me caia bien era muy emotiva

Edward hasta parece que te olviste de mi hermano por que no me saludas —le dijo Alex al chico de pelo cobrizo

El vino y le dio la mano

—Mucho gusto volverte a ver Alex—Le respondió Edward

Alex me miro y me sonrió ven Bella te presento a mi amigo yo me fui acercando a alex mientras sentía la mirada de Edward

Edward Cullen — el mismo se presento al momento de tocar su mano sentí una cortiente eléctrica agradable no se porque pero le sonreí y el me la devolvió perdiéndome un momento en sus ojos se me hacia tan conocidos .

Hasta que Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos Alex y Bella vamos donde los demás Chris y Ada ya llegaron y empezamos la marcha hacia la dirrecion que tomo Alice cuando llegamos sentí un olor de perro mojado

Qué es eso — le pregunte

Alice me respondió

—Es un licántropo—yo me tense en ese mismo instante estaban jugando un licántropo

—No te preocupes es amigo de la familia—me calmo Alice mientras Edward segui callado

—Es raro que tengan a un licántropo como amigo —dijo Alex

Esta ligado ala familia y además ay alguien mas que aumento en la familia ya lo verán ustedes mismos .

Llegamos era una casa muy bonita y acogedora y salieron a recibirnos todos eran 5 vampiro no mejor dicho 4 vampiros había una corazón latiendo como era eso posible

—Mucho gusto Bella soy Carlisle — se presento y esta es mi familia Esme mi esposa Rosalie, Emmet ,Jasper ,Renesme ,Jacob cada uno me miraba como si me conocieran de toda la vida con nostalgia mientras cada uno iba asintiendo mientras decían sus nombre y a los que ya conoces Alice y Edward pero lo que mas me llamo la atencion fue Renesme sus ojos me eran tan conocidos y ala vez ella me miaraba con un sentimiento que no supe descifrar Carlisle vio que la miraba mucho y agrego

—Se que es complicado pero Renesme es mitad vampiro —me sorprendió nunca había escuchado que pudiera ser eso posible.

Como fue eso posible Carlisle nunca escuchamos nada asi — le pregunto Alex, Ada y Chris también tenían curiosidad

Es una larga historia mejor entramos para que les cuente —le respondió Carlisle

Todo entraron a la casa adentro era mucho mas hermoso todos se sentaron con su respectiva pareja Renesme con el Licantropo y al otro lado de Renesme Edward yo me sente al lado de Alex quien me abrazo y de pronto escuche un gruñido no supe de donde provenía todos se tensaron en ese momento Ada y Chris estaban extrañados pero yo lo deje pasar.

Renesme es mitad vampiro porque tiene un padre vampiro una madre humana —relataba Carlisle vi que querían preguntar quién era el padre de Renesme hasta que escuche la voz de Edward

—Es mi hija —comento Alex fue el primero en hablar

No puede ser enserio y la madre de Renesme era humana pregunto Alex

Si —le respondí a Alex

Wo eso si que no me lo esperaba —comento Chris

Y que paso con su madre vi que al instante la miraba de Edward se fue hacia Renesme y luego hacia mientras Renesme agachaba su mirada.

Murió en el nacimiento—respondió Edward mirándome en ese momento sentí que mentía no se por que pero no le creía

Alex y Chris se miraron durante un momento y se levantaron y fueron fueron abrazar a Edward

Lo siento Hermano —debió ser duro para ti perder a alguien que amas

Edward solo bajo la mirada una mirada triste que oculto mientras Renesme lloraba yo sin pensarlo me levante y le abrace y me invadió un instinto maternal me sentí tan bien abrazándola todos se sorprendieron mas Ada Chris y Alex y todos los Cullen me miraron con una sonrisa Jacob me dio una sonrisa dándome las gracias por abrazarla yo solo lo puede mirar se me hacia muy conocido

_por favor le roge — tu sabes que no sobreviviré a esto — Bella tu vas a sobrevivir— me dijo sollozando_

No lo puedo creer como vino a mi ese recuerdo esa voz y entonces mire de nuevo Jacob

Jacob nos conocíamos antes_— _le pregunte y entonces todos en la sala se tensaron hasta Renesme que estaba en mis brazos

Todos se quedaron callados vi como Jacob miraba a Carlisle el negaba con la cabeza

No creo haberte visto Bella—me respondió nervioso lo puede notar.

Entonces Carlisle cambio de tema Alex por cuánto tiempo se quedaran podemos ofrecerle alojo y si quieren pasar por una vida humana mis hijos están yendo al preparatoria de Alaska ustedes también pueden ir

Qué bien algo de diversión—comento Ada

Por mí si quisiera que te parece Chris— Chris asintió y Alex también yo también lo hice

Sabía que me ocultan algo lo presentía y eso es lo que averiguaría de todas maneras


End file.
